Háborús hétköznapok
by We're all living in Hetalia
Summary: ...avagy mi történik a színfalak mögött a szövetségesek és a tengelyhatalmak házatáján
1. 00 Némi magyarázat

Először is szeretnék pár dolgot tisztázni…röviden.

Mindhárom történetet egy-egy vicc vagy vicces kép ihletett, történelmileg nem igazán korrekt (legyünk őszinték; egyáltalán nem), egyszerűen csak indokolatlan valamik, amiket tőlem már megszokhattatok. :)

Remélem elég rövid lett! Jó olvasást! ^^


	2. 01 Nem jó játék - Amerika, Oroszország

- Hm – tűnődött Amerika a halvány színű anyagot vizsgálgatva – hm…  
A mélyenszántó gondolatait Anglia zavarta meg.  
- Hé, te meg mit csinálsz?  
A megszólított felé fordult, kezében az enyhén rózsaszínes kiegészítővel.  
- Ez itt a _commie bastard_ sálja… ugye milyen lányos? – mutatta a brit felé fölényes vigyorral.  
- Nőj már fel, Amerika – sóhajtott fel a szigetország, de csak a szokásos nevetést kapta válaszul. Aztán egyszer csak tágra nyílt szemekkel villámgyorsan sarkon fordult és elrohant.  
- Hát ebbe meg mi ütött? – folytatta az elmélkedést Amerika, akinek fogalma sem volt róla, mi késztette futásra a szövetségesét – Hm, sose volt normális – vonta le végül a következtetést. Egy pillanattal később csak a reflexei mentették meg attól, hogy hordágyon végezze; ahol az előbb még a feje volt, ott egy vízvezetékcső állt ki a földből. Egy _véres_ vízvezetékcső.  
- Uáá! – üvöltött fel rendkívül hősiesen, ahogy próbált kitérni a következő támadás elől. Gyorsan hátrébb ugrott, de még így is csak pár centin múlt a testi épsége.  
-_ Add. Vissza._  
Az utasítás elég egyszerű volt. Egyébként Oroszországtól érkezett, aki most – sál nélkül – ott állt előtte. Az arcán elterülő mosoly ezúttal még a szokásosnál is szadistább arckifejezésbe torkollott, és félő volt, hogy ha Amerika nem tesz eleget a kérésnek, az orosz nemes egyszerűséggel kettéhasítja.  
- _Chill dude!_ Nem csináltam semmit! – próbálta menteni a helyzetet az amerikai. A sál azonban, amit tudtán kívül még mindig a kezében szorongatott, bőven elég bizonyíték volt ennek az ellenkezőjére.  
- Te akartad – jelentette ki az északi ország, majd nyugodtan ahhoz a ponthoz sétált, ahol egy vízvezetékrendszer egykori darabjának maradványai álltak ki a földből. Egy könnyed mozdulattal kirántotta a csövet, majd megindult Amerika felé.  
- Jáááááá! Stop! _Stop!_ Állj már meg! Hallod?! Wá!  
Az Egyesült Államok léte komoly veszélybe került, tekintve, hogy az orosz kifejezetten pontosan célzott a vízvezetékcsővel.  
Amerika ezúttal a hős póz felvételénél jobb ötletnek tartotta a futást, így a főhadiszállásként szolgáló épület felé vette az irányt és olyan gyorsan szedte a lábát, ahogyan csak tudta.  
Hátranézve itt-ott látott néhány földes fűkupacot elrepülni, esetenként fémdarabokat, de Oroszország villámló tekintetét is. Ez utóbbi sarkallta arra, hogy a menekülés hátralévő szakaszában _ne_ nézzen vissza.  
_Még harminc méter, még húsz méter, még tíz méter, oh fuck, he's going to kill me! Még 5 méter, még 2 méter, mindjárt megvan…  
_- Megvan! – kiáltott fel győzedelmesen, amikor beért az épület ajtaján, az említett nyílászárót szó szerint kidöntve a helyéről. Őrült tempóban rohant végig a folyosókon, a kanyarokat pedig olyan sebességgel vette be, hogy sokszor már maga is azt hitte, hogy felkenődik a falra. Eközben Oroszország végig mögötte volt. Nem kellett hátranéznie, hogy tudja, a leomló falak, összetört ablakok és a levegőben vészesen suhogó vízvezetékcső hangja erősen árulkodott az üldözője hollétéről.  
- Hagyj már békén~! – nyüszített fel Amerika továbbra is kétségbeesetten futva az életéért – Fuck you! Hülye komcsi!  
_Durr_! Nem, nem az amerikai feje vagy egyéb testrésze volt az áldozat, hanem egy finoman megmunkált klasszicista stílusjegyeket viselő ajtó, ami ezután már Amerika lába nyomát is viselte egy tátongó lyuk formájában.  
Odabent Kína és Anglia ültek egy asztalnál teáscsészéikből iszogatva. A britnek szeme sem rebbent a jelenet láttán, de az ázsiai ország azonnal magyarázatot követelt. Meg is kapta néhány tizedmásodperc elteltével, amikor az amerikai után az orosz is berontott az említett helyiségbe, lebontva az ajtó maradványait is.  
_Basszus, zsákutca! Fuck! FUCK! Ezt nagyon megszívtam!_ Amerika kétségbeesetten próbált kiutat találni, de az egyetlen lehetséges kijáratot elállta Oroszország, aki most vészesen közelített felé. Mivel tudta, hogy az amerikainak esélye sincs menekülni – szó szerint sarokba volt szorítva – nyugodtan odasétált hozzá, majd a kissé remegő jenki fülétől fél centire a falba vágta a vízvezetékcsövet. Mellesleg kiment a másik oldalon.  
- Pástétomot csinál belőle, aru! – kiáltott fel Kína, de senki sem figyelt rá.  
Amerika a gyilkos aura hatása alatt teljesen elfeledkezett a hősiességéről, vagy úgy egyáltalán akármiről, ami nem függött össze a gyors és fájdalmas halállal, amivel szembe kellett néznie. A komcsi meg fogja ölni, és neki fogalma sincs, miért!  
Behunyta a szemét, remélve, hogy ez valami kegyetlenül hülye álom, és mindjárt felébred. Igen, biztosan! Reggel lesz, felkel, hamburgert fog enni, még ha az egész világ ellene van is, és kedvére szivatja majd a komcsit… de nem fordítva!  
Hiába volt csukva a szeme, azért még így is tudta, hogy Oroszország egyre közelebb ér hozzá, a keze felé nyúl, és…  
Amikor öt másodperc elteltével is életben volt, kinyitotta a szemét. Mégis mi a fene történt?  
Abban a pillanatban valami kicsúszott a kezéből, és az oroszéban landolt. Az említett angyali mosollyal ölelte magához a halványrózsaszín anyagot, majd a nyaka köré tekerte.  
_Ugye nem mondod, hogy… ezért?_ Az amerikai ernyedten lecsúszott a földre, és onnan nézte, ahogy Oroszország egyre távolodik. Mielőtt azonban kiért volna az ajtón – jobban mondva a hűlt helyén – visszafordult.  
- Спасибо.


	3. 02 Én nem! - Németország, Olaszország

Megtörtént, az, ami még soha: bekerült egy tényleges történelmi személy is a sztoriba, amit pedig jó okkal szoktam hanyagolni... de most egyszerűen képtelen voltam kihagyni belőle. A történelmi korrektség (a lentebb emlegetett német parancsnok leírását is beleértve) egyszerűen szóba sem jön.

Bocsánat, ha még a többinél is logikátlanabb lett ^^;

Niki, ez neked megy személyesen (gondolom a párosból sejted), Loth, tőled pedig előre is elnézést kell kérnem ezért ^^;

* * *

- Dummkopf! – mordult fel idegesen a német. Olaszország meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy még füstöl is… igaz, ez lehetett volna az afrikai forróság következménye.  
- Mégis hogy gondoltad – folytatta – hogy elefántnak álcázva próbálsz a brit tábor… áh… mindegy.  
Felsóhajtott, majd egy közeli (egyébként sajnálatos módon üres) rekeszre ült, fejét a tenyerébe temetve.  
_Olaszország… Olaszország…_  
Az említett még mindig a földön ült, és csendesen nyöszörgött, villámgyorsan elhallgatva, ha a dühös német felé nézett.  
- Ve…  
- Mi van már megint, Italien?  
Olaszország tudta, hogy nem volt kifejezetten jó ötlet szövetségesét Afrikába rángatni, amikor annyi fronton harcol egyszerre, de ha nem teszi… Anglia valószínűleg páros lábbal rúgja ki, nemhogy az olasz gyarmatokról, de a teljes kontinensről.  
- Um, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy grazie, amiért megmentettél!  
A szokásos dühös hozzászólások elmaradtak. Németország csak nézte, mintha mindenáron próbált volna kitalálni valamit, aztán hirtelen felállt és bement az egyik sátorba, magára hagyva Olaszországot.

* * *

- Ezeket nézd át – közölte vele a férfi a papírokra mutatva – ha a számításaink helyesek, a brit egységek északról próbálnak majd a hátunk mögé kerülni. De van egy elkerülő hadműveletünk erre az esetre.  
- Értettem – bólintott Németország, mire a felettese ugyanígy tett, és kilépett a sátorból.  
Amikor magára maradt, egy pillanatra elkalandozott a figyelme a támadási és védekezési offenzíváktól. Mire észbe kapott, azt vette észre, hogy valaki ott áll előtte, az arcához közel hajolva. Nagyon közel. _Túl közel_!  
Felugrott, kis híján magára döntve az asztalt.  
- M-mi a…!  
- Bocsi – nézett rá bűnbánóan Olaszország – nem akartalak megijeszteni…  
A német mormogott valamit az anyanyelvén, amit a mediterrán ország nem értett, aztán kérdőre vonta.  
- Mit keresel itt? Ez a német tábor stratégiai sátra, az isten szerelmére!  
- Ehm… - Olaszország egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy kéne megfogalmaznia a dolgot – visszafelé úton megsérült a térdem, és nem találom az orvosunkat… te meg olyan jól értesz az ilyesmihez.  
_Mert jobb dolgom sincs ennél_, gondolta a német a szemeit forgatva.  
- Gyere – utasította a szövetségesét a szokásos parancsoló hangnemben, majd megragadta, és a karjánál fogva átvonszolta egy néhány méterrel arrébb lévő sátorba.  
Mivel már késő este volt, és éppen nem voltak sebesültjeik, az orvosok is máshol voltak, így egy teljesen üres sátrat találtak.  
- Ijesztő – jelentette ki az olasz a sok késen és fémes műtőeszközön végignézve.  
- Ja, de életet menthet – felelt a német tárgyilagosan, majd világítást csinált, és ráparancsolt Olaszországra, hogy üljön le. Aztán szemügyre vette az a bizonyos sérülést a térdén.  
- Ez minden? – nézett fel rá hitetlenkedve.  
- De fáj… - közölte az olasz lebiggyesztett ajkakkal.  
Németország felsóhajtott, majd nekilátott az egyébként nem túl mély seb megtisztításának és lefertőtlenítésének.  
- Kész – jelentette ki, amikor már a kötés is rajt volt.  
- No – rázta a fejét Olaszország.  
- Miért? – nézett rá értetlenül a német.  
- Még nem kaptam rá puszit…

* * *

A tábort őrző őrszemek egyike egy furcsa sikításszerű hangra lett figyelmes.  
- Te – szólt a másiknak, aki néhány méterre volt tőle – hallottad ezt?  
- Ja – felelt az vállat vonva – csak a szél…

* * *

- Ezt te se gondoltad komolyan – jelentette ki a német, miután kissé megnyugodott.  
- De ha Romano vagy én megsérültünk, nagyapustól mindig kaptunk rá puszit, és ha Romanoval most történik valami, akkor én is szoktam rá adni, és…  
Németország egyre rózsaszínűbb lett (_a dühtől, mi mástól?!_) majd határozottan kijelentette, hogy Olaszország ezt el is felejtheti. Még akkor is, ha olyan könnyektől csillogó szemekkel néz rá…

* * *

Az Afrika Korps parancsnoka nagy lendülettel lépett be a tanácskozásra használt sátorba, amit aztán üresen talált.  
_Furcsa_, gondolta, _itt kéne, hogy legyen_.  
Továbbmenve látta, hogy az orvosi sátorban ég a villany.  
_Pedig igazán semmi ok nincs rá…  
_Belépve az ajtón a következő jelenet tárult elé.  
Olaszország – aki a fene tudja mit keresett a német táborban – egy széken ült bekötözött térddel, miközben Németország előtte térdelve éppen teljesítette az iménti kívánságát. Amiről persze a parancsnok nem tudott.  
- Deutschland?  
Az említett rémülten kapta fel a fejét. A lángvörös arcszín pillanatok alatt halálsápadtra változott, amikor rájött, hogy miféle szituációba került.  
Villámgyorsan vigyázzba vágta magát.  
- M-meg tudom magyarázni! – bizonygatta, miközben arra gondolt, miféle válogatott kínzáson esne át, ha ez otthon történik vele, és a főnöke látja meg… és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Rommel bármivel jobban fogadja-e.  
- Kifelé – intett a parancsnok fejével Olaszországnak, aki gondolkodás nélkül azonnal engedelmeskedett, rekordidő alatt érve el a saját táborát.  
- Szóval – emelte a tekintetét ismét Németországra.  
- Ez n-nem az, aminek látszik – próbálkozott továbbra is. A hangja most a legkevésbé sem csengett magabiztosan, de erre azért oka is volt.  
_Lieber Gott, mi lesz ebből?  
_Rommel kissé oldalra billentette a fejét.  
- Ülj le. Mielőtt még összeesel itt nekem…  
Németország engedelmeskedett. Várt. Nem tudta, és nem is akarta tudni, mi vár rá, ha a felettese rájön, hogy… de hát ő nem…! Az istenért, csak félreértés volt az egész, ő és Olaszország soha…!  
- Az sem lenne haszontalan, ha vennél levegőt – közölte barátságos hangnemben a falfehér országgal.  
- J-ja…  
- Na, figyelj – fogott bele, miközben magának is kerített egy széket – akármi is volt ez, úgy teszünk, mintha meg sem történt volna.  
Németország döbbenten pislogott, azt gondolva, hogy valamit nagyon félreértett.  
- Úgy teszek, mint aki nem látott semmit. Ha valamit szeretnél – itt mintha halványan elmosolyodott volna – azt tedd akkor, amikor nem vagyok itt… amikor a hivatalos szemem nem látja...  
Csend. Hosszú, kínos csend.  
Végül Rommel felállt és elindult a sátor ataja felé.  
- De... miért? – kérdezte leszegett fejjel Németország. Egészen eddig biztos volt benne, hogy minimum egy szibériai küldetés lesz a jutalma, ha nem valami rosszabb, ha rajtakapják valami félreérthető szituációban. Erre a parancsnoka egyszerűen szemet huny felette, mintha nem is lenne valami főbenjáró bűn…  
- Tudom – mondta visszafordulva Rommel – hogy ezek pokoli nehéz idők számodra. Neked is kell néha egy kis_… szórakozás_ – ez utóbbi kifejezést hallva Németország szája tátva maradt, egyre vörösebb fejjel, hitetlenkedve nézett maga elé – én… én nem…!  
De mire valami értelmeset is kinyöghetett volna, addigra a parancsnok már messze járt.


	4. 03 A szövetséges tábor

Távoli dörgések visszhangzottak a hegyek közt. A szövetséges csapatok – jobban mondva azok, akik túlélték a harcokat és még meg is találták egymást – egy közös táborban próbáltak új erőt gyűjteni.

Miközben a katonák a sáncok mellett ültek, beszélgettek vagy éppen cigarettáztak, az országok képviselői egy sátorban tanácskoztak a haditervekről. Meg úgy általában mindenről, ami eszükbe jutott.

- … elegem van! – nyüszített fel Franciaország az egyik taktikai megbeszélés kellős közepén. Amerika oldalra billentette a fejét, majd folytatta a mondanivalóját. Kína a saját határain belül harcolt éppen a japánokkal, Oroszország pedig túl elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy átugorjon francia területre.  
Az egyetlen, akitől a nyugat-európai ország szimpátiára számíthatott volna – még ha egyikük se vallaná be soha – az Anglia volt. Csakhogy a szigetország úgy döntött, hogy nevetséges tárgyalások helyett inkább kiveszi a részét a tábori munkából. Így ketten maradtak, leszámítva azt a néhány stratégát, akik akkor éppen a papírjaikba temetkezve vázolták fel a lehetséges ellenséges támadásokat.  
- Figyelsz rám egyáltalán? – kérdezte Amerika, ezzel visszarántva a másikat a gondolataiból.  
- Ühm, igen, persze… - vágta rá automatikusan, bár egy szóra sem emlékezett abból, amit a fiatal ország mondott. Végtére is, ha figyel, sokszor akkor sem érti…  
- Helyes – villantott egy fogkrémreklámnak is beillő mosolyt az Egyesült Államok – Akkor gyerünk! – azzal megragadta a döbbent társát és a nyílt terepre vonszolta, majd hirtelen elővett egy hangosbemondót és beleüvöltött.  
- **_FIGYELEM_**!  
A hangerőnek hála a hegy túloldalán lévő német támaszponton is kristálytisztán érteni lehetett az amerikait, de ami ennél is nagyobb problémát okozott, hogy Franciaország elkezdett komolyan aggódni a saját hallása miatt, és egy félig-meddig ösztönös – ám annál jobban kivitelezett – mozdulattal kiverte az eszközt a jenki kezéből.  
- Megőrültél?! – förmedt rá, mire Amerika csak vállat vont. Igazán nem értette mi baja van itt vele mindenkinek.  
- Hát jó, végül is – mondta körülhordozva a tekintetét a katonákon – most már úgyis hall mindenki!  
A kijelentést némi morgolódás követte, aminek a nagy része a még mindig mellette álló franciától jött.  
- Szóóóóóóóval! _Hello everybody_! - köszöntötte a őket, figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy egyes francia katonák az angol szó hallatán legszívesebben lelőtték volna – három órán belül megkezdjük a támadást! Az egyes osztag a bal oldali lövészárokba megy, a kettes…  
Miközben Amerika lelkesen magyarázta a haditervet a szedett-vedett szövetséges csapatnak, egy másik ország kíváncsian lesett ki egy közeli sátor nyílásán.  
- Ezek meg mit csinálnak ott…? – morfondírozott Anglia, majd amikor valami furcsa, füstös szagot érzett, vetett egy pillantást a sütőre… aztán olyat káromkodott, hogy azt nemhogy a hegy túlsó oldalán a németek, de még a keleti fronton az oroszok is hallották. Rövidesen azonban elhallgatott, amikor látta, hogy a helyzet nem is olyan szörnyű, mint hitte. Egy kis korom eltávolításával még akár ehető is lehet…

Eközben a soknemzetiségű sereg, ha nem is lelkesen, de viszonylag engedelmesen összeállt, majd miután Amerika csapatokra osztotta őket, belefogott a lelkesítő beszédébe.  
- Hamarosan támadást indítunk a nácik ellen! – harsogta lelkesen, miközben a katonák hol figyeltek rá, hol nem, mert Anglia éppen a napi kajaadagjukat osztotta nekik, és hadműveletek ide vagy oda, az étel az első…  
- …gondoljatok arra, hogy ott kint az ellenségeitek vannak! Minden nyomorúság okozói! Azok, akik el akarnak pusztítani, meg akarnak gyilkolni titeket! Minden egyes nap!  
Ezt hallva a katonák közül felkiáltott valaki:  
- Úristen! Csak nem dolgozik Anglia is a németeknek?  
- Elárulnád mi bajod?! – förmedt rá az említett néhány méterrel távolabb. Még mindig a konyhai kötényét viselve az árulkodó szénnyomokkal.  
A kijelentést közkeletű pánik követte, majd némi lincselős hangulat, így végül a szigetország változatos brit káromkodások közepette Amerikai karjaiba ugrott, aki tapintatosan, mint mindig, jól kiröhögte.  
- Pofa be, jenki! – kiáltott rá Anglia, aki most már majdhogynem a magasabbik ország feje tetején állt, úgy egyensúlyozott annak érdekében, hogy ne tudják agyonverni.  
- Hahahaha, nem megmondtam – emlékeztette rá derűsen a másik – hogy egyszer a főztöd fog a sírba vinni?


	5. 04 Behatolás az ellenséges vonalak mögé

_Annak ellenére, hogy szilárdan hittem, soha egyetlen fejezetet sem fogok írni ehhez, most itt van még egy._  
_Az alapja nagyjából annyi, hogy Poroszországnak abban az időben joga van dirigálni a többi országnak, és ha a szovjet vonalak mögé akar menni, akkor azt megteheti..._

* * *

Magyarország dühösen nézett ki az ablaküvegen. Illetve azon a néhány folton, amin még ki lehetett látni.  
- Mégis minek kell nekünk idejönni? – hallotta maga mellett Ausztria hangját, aki legalább annyira ideges volt, mint ő, ha nem jobban.  
A porosz az első ülésen tovább vezetett eltökélten a semmi közepén, figyelembe sem véve a mögötte lévőket, egészen addig, amíg a lány egy jó nagyot nem rúgott az ülésébe.  
- Hé! – kiáltott fel dühösen az albínó.  
- Figyelj már ide, tökfej!  
- Figyelek, figyelek – morogta maga elé.  
- Mit találtál ki már megint?  
Poroszország elmosolyodott. Mindkét utasa elég régóta ismerte ahhoz, hogy tudják; van egy terve. Még akkor is, ha légből kapott, értelmetlen, ő keresztülviszi. És most az egykori monarchia két országa kénytelen neki segíteni, bármilyen őrült ötlet legyen is.  
- Elvágjuk Oroszország utánpótlását – jelentette ki olyan öntelten, amennyire az emberileg lehetséges.  
- Szeretnélek emlékeztetni – szólalt meg Ausztria, aki addig csendben vacogott egy pokróc alatt – hogy út közben három élelmiszer raktár és két benzinkút mellett is elhajtottunk.  
- Te nem érted – fordult hátra a porosz vigyorogva – ennél sokkal fájdalmasabb pontján fogjuk támadni.  
_Ha támadni akarsz, hozhattál volna hadsereget_, gondolta a magyar dühösen. Éppen a különbékéről akart volna tárgyalni, egészen sínen voltak a dolgok, amikor ez az őrült közölte, hogy küldetésre mennek a szovjet vonalak mögé… hurrá…  
Egyszer csak váratlanul megállt az autó.  
- Azt ne mondd – hallatszott félig-meddig a szürke pokróc alól – hogy most meg lerobbantunk…  
- Alábecsülsz – jelentette ki Poroszország, majd kipattant az ajtón és a csomagtartóhoz sietett – Kiszállás! – utasította a többieket is.  
- Én maradok – közölte az osztrák, amikor megérezte a kívülről beáramló fagyos levegőt.  
- Bocsi, de most én parancsolok neked – jelentette ki a porosz még mindig a csomagtartóban kotorászva.

* * *

Leszállt az este, a levegő pedig egyre hűvösebb lett. A nagy, ormótlan épület előtt csak néhány lámpa világított, kirajzolva az egyetlen őr körvonalait.

A három szövetséges egy tekintélyes méretű hókupac mögött várta a tökéletes alkalmat a feladat megkezdésére.  
- Leszerelem az őrt – vázolta az albínó a tervet – amikor jelt adok, utánam jöttök és biztosítjátok a kijáratot.  
- Még mindig nem mondtad el, hogy mit… - fogott bele Magyarország, de a másik egyszerűen felkapta a táskát maga mellől, és rohanni kezdett a bejárat felé.

* * *

_Ezt a szagot sose tudnám megszokni_, gondolta Poroszország a folyosókon végigszaladva. Egy nagy csarnokba ért, ahol embermagasságú meg még nagyobb hordók és tároló egységek voltak mindenfelé.  
- Sínen vagyok – jelentette ki vidáman, majd folytatta az útját…

* * *

Magyarország legszívesebben leütötte volna az egyetlen társaságot szolgáltató szövetségesét, az ugyanis folyton a zongoráját követelte, meg azt, hogy Németország végre rakja helyre a kedves bátyját, mert ez így nem mehet tovább, ő megfagy.

_Vajon ha fejbe vágnám egy serpenyővel...? _A lány tűnődését Poroszország zavarta meg. Az említett villámgyorsan rohant ki az épületből.

- Gyerünk! Futás! – osztogatta a parancsokat és látszott rajta, hogy nem szórakozásból mondja.  
- Mi történt? – kérdezte a lány, amikor utolérte.  
- Hamarabb fog robbanni!  
Pár másodperccel azután, hogy ezt kimondta, gyanús hangok kezdtek jönni az épületből.  
- Be a kocsiba! – ezt mondania se kellett, mindhárman beugrottak a járműbe. Amint elindult, a porosz a gázra taposott, a Kübelwagen meg száguldott át a friss havon. Még nem tettek meg ötven métert sem, amikor az egész épület egy hatalmas robbanás eredményeként a levegőbe repült.  
- Megcsináltuk! – kiáltott fel diadalmasan a porosz – bárcsak láthatnám most a fejét…!  
- Most már aztán tényleg magyarázatot követelek!- fakadt ki Ausztria, aki addigra kezdte kiheverni a sokkot – Mi volt ez a hely? Kísérleti laboratórium? Fegyverraktár?  
- Ez, kérlek, a legfontosabb szállítmánya a seregnek. Elengedhetetlen a katonáknak és még üzemanyagnak is ezt használják…  
Magyarország fejében megfordult egy lehetetlen gondolat.  
- Ugye nem mondod, hogy…  
Poroszország elégedetten vigyorogva jelentette ki:  
- A vodkának annyi!


	6. 05 Menj már innen! - Amerika,Oroszország

A változatosság kedvéért nélkülöz mindenféle történelmi korrektséget vagy logikát! ^^

* * *

Anglia fáradtan vánszorgott végig a folyosón. Kezdett belefáradni a háborúba, de Németország erre persze nem volt tekintettel, és szakadatlanul bombázta, ha csak lehetősége nyílt rá…  
Ilyen körülmények között még annak is tudott örülni, hogy a tökkelütött szövetségeseivel megosztott bázisra visszatérhetett. Franciaországgal már az első néhány méteren találkozott, de esze ágában sem volt a nyavalygását hallgatni arról, hogy a német hogy bánik vele. Aztán Kínával is összefutott, de csak egy percre, az ázsiai ország éppen a szállítmányai intézésével volt elfoglalva, így nem igazán lehetett volna vele hosszan társalogni. Nem mintha különösebben szeretett volna, hiszen hulla fáradt volt. Az volt a terve, hogy megkeresi Amerikát, szól neki, hogy küldjön pilótákat, aztán eldől az első ágyon, amit talál.

Az egyik ajtó előtt elhaladva az említett jenki hangjára lett figyelmes.  
- Mit csinálsz? – kiáltott fel Amerika. A hangjába mintha némi rémület is vegyült volna, bár a szigetország ezt betudta a pillanatnyi idegállapotának. Elvégre a háború nincs jó hatással az ember idegeire…  
- Maradj nyugton, da?

Lehettek szövetségesek, ettől a hangtól akkor is kirázta a hideg. Akaratlanul is arra gondolt, hogy mire lenne képes Oroszország, ha nem lenne elfoglalva a keleti front harcaival…

- Vidd innen! – kiáltott rá Amerika és hallatszott, ahogy a lábával dühösen dobbant a régi fa padlón.  
- Nem fog fájni~! – győzködte Oroszország azon az az-lesz-amit-én-akarok-különben-ints-búcsút-a-végtagjaidnak hangján.

_Mégis mire készülhet?_ Angliának voltak ötletei ezzel kapcsolatban, de nem akarta, hogy akár csak egy is igaz legyen.  
_Amerika egy seggfej, de erős és tud vigyázni magára_, gondolta, és próbálta magát meggyőzni, hogy ez így igaz.

- Tűnj már innen! – ezúttal szinte hisztérikusan hangzott, holott Oroszország ugyanolyan higgadtan felelt neki.  
- Ugyan, tovarish, mondtam már, hogy nem lesz semmi bajod… komolyabb legalábbis biztos nem.  
- Ezzel nem győztél meg! – rivallt rá az Amerikai.  
Olyan hang hallatszott ki, mint amikor valaki nagy hévvel bútorokat rendez.  
- Ne gyere közelebb! – parancsolt rá az Egyesült Államok, bár hallhatóan nem érezte nyeregben magát.  
- Amerika… - sóhajtott fel az orosz – maradj nyugton. Érezni se fogod…  
- Vidd már innen azt a túlméretezett izét, vagy lelőlek! – kiáltott fel az amerikai.  
- Mi a gond a mérettel? – kérdezett vissza Oroszország.

Addigra Anglia már azon gondolkodott, hogy berúgja az ajtót, beront és megfojtja az oroszt._ Hogy képzeli? Alfred még szinte gyerek, és ezt különben sem teheti_!

Igyekezett kiverni a fejéből azokat a képeket, amik megjelentek benne. Az ország, akit nevelt, az átkozott ruszki előtt védtelenül, kiszolgáltatottan, az meg…  
_Nem! Kell, hogy legyen valami logikus magyarázat_, győzködte magát. Nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy félreértés történik országok között csak azért, mert valaki rosszul értelmezte azt, amit hallott. Csakhogy képtelen volt a kiszűrődő beszélgetést másképp érteni…

- Még a lányok is jobban viselik, mint te – jegyezte meg Oroszország vidáman.  
- Azok lányok! Engem hagyj békén!  
- Csak egy percre maradnál nyugton, máris túl lennél rajta.  
- Hogyne! – vágott vissza hevesen az amerikai – téged ismerve, hordágyon jutnék ki innen!  
- Na, annyira azért nem vészes…  
- Vidd már innen! – nyüszített fel Amerika.

A szigetország érezte, ahogy elönti a vér az arcát. Sok mindent átélt már, de ilyen dühös nagyon rég nem volt, és Spanyolország mesélhetne, hogy mire képes, ha eljut idáig. Minden fáradtsága feledésbe merült, ahogy betörte az ajtót, és berontott az immár fadarabokkal borított helyiségbe.

Ami ott fogadta, arra a legkevésbé számított. Mind Oroszország, mind Amerika teljesen felöltözve álltak a helyiség túlsó végében, és döbbenten néztek a dühtől fújtató britre.  
Amerika egy kisebb bútorokból rögtönzött barikád mögött állt, kezét egy szék támláján tartva, hogy szükség esetén fejbe vágja vele a komcsit, Oroszország pedig egy pár forró vasat tartott a kezében, a hajvasaló ősét.

- Iggy?  
- Mi a franc folyik itt! – tört ki végül a britből.  
- Tovarish nem hagyja, hogy kivasaljam a haját – felelt Oroszország kissé szomorúan.  
- El a kezekkel Nantuckettól! – üvöltözött Amerika az öklét rázva – Nem vasalsz ki egy amerikai államot, világos?

Anglia úgy érezte, hogy menten megőrül.  
- Valami baj van? – lépett oda hozzá Oroszország és barátilag hátba veregette, minek folytán a brit úgy érezte, hogy kiszakad a tüdeje a helyéről.  
- Nem, semmi – nyögte ki végül. A tekintete a vasalóra tévedt, ami még mindig Oroszország másik kezében volt – de tedd már el azt a vackot!  
- Mi baja van ma mindenkinek? – tűnődött az orosz, majd elhagyta a helyiséget. A két angolszász ország magára maradt.

- Mi volt ez, Iggy? – nézett rá Amerika értetlenül.  
- Ezt én is kérdezhetném – felelt a szigetország csípőre tett kézzel.  
- A komcsi megőrült. Ki akarta vasalni Nantucketot! Hát normális ez?!  
- Nem – jelentette ki határozottan Anglia – szerintem óvakodj a kommunistáktól…

* * *

Elismerem, Nantucket nem állam, hanem sziget, de ha már kapásból abból indulunk ki, hogy Himaruya a világ országait emberekként ábrázolta, azt hiszem, egy ilyen apróságon talán ne akadjunk fenn…


End file.
